Kin Delirus aka Harry Potter
by MorganBlueCat
Summary: Dumbledore accidentally left Harry at 4 Prevet drive instead of 4 Privet drive. What will happen when Kin Delirus aka Harry Potter shows up at Hogwarts at the age of 11 with his insane Otaku of a sister who he is just like? Rated T for swearing.


A/N: This is a fanfiction of what the Harry Potter universe would be like if Harry Potter was raised by my family, as my little brother. And I hear by apologise for my terrible spelling and writing.

Declaimer: I do not is anyway own Harry Potter. If I did he would be locked in my basement.

This was given to me by my good friend OCJAEW.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_Lily's P.O.V_

I held Harry in my arms rocking him gently a feeling of dread filling me slowly. "Lily are you all right?" I turned my head to see James looking at me with concern written on his face. "Yes James I'm fine just thinking" I looked out of the window that feeling getting stronger by the second. The wind started picking up suddenly and I held Harry tighter in my arms when there was a flash of lightning. There was a loud bang at the door and James ran to it. "Lily go, run its him" I shot up onto my feet and ran up the stairs. I stopped when I got to the top and heard a thud down stairs. I looked downstairs and saw James dead on the floor "JAMES!" I yelled and started crying quietly I ran into Harry's room knowing that there was time to mourn him later when I knew Harry was safe. I slammed the door and put down Harry in his crib. "Harry you are so loved. You are so loved Harry. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry you are so loved" I whispered to him just before He burst through the door. "Not Harry please not Harry" I begged him. "Move aside silly girl" He said to me "No, not Harry please not Harry" "Stand aside and you shall be spared. Not move aside!" He yelled at me "Have mercy please" I begged again "If you do not move aside then you shall die. AVADRA KADAVRA!" He yelled I screamed as the killing curse hit me before everything faded into Blackness.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_Sirius' P.O.V_

I ran up to James and Lily's house in Godric's hollow and up to the door. The house was mostly destroyed. I ran into the house and saw James on the floor dead. I started crying quietly but ran up stairs to Harry's nursery only to find Lily dead on the floor and Harry crying in his crib. I walked passed Lily's body and picked up Harry who slowly stopped crying and looked up at me. I walked quietly down the stairs and out the door only to come face to face with Hagrid "Hagrid can you take Harry? I have some business to take care off" I said. He nodded and said "Professor Dumbledore asked me to come get young Arry any ways" He took Harry of me and I started walking away only stopping to turn around and say "You can take my bike if you want Hagrid. I won't be needing it any more" I walked away to go and find Wormtail.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

When I found Wormtail I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder and said "Why did you do it Peter why did you betray your friends?!" He whimper and said "I didn't mean too I promise Sirius" "But I'm not the one who betrayed them" He said after a pause with a sneaky look in his eye "YOU BETRAYED THEM SIRIUS YOU SOLD OUT LILY AND JAMES TO VOLDEMORT!" My eyes widened in shock that he would lie like that but before I could speak he raised his wand and muttered a spell that I couldn't hear. Then the street blew up but I saw him transform into a rat and crawl away. I got hit with a fair amount of the damage and ended up on the ground. Before I could get up I saw around ten wands pointed at me. "Sirius Black you are under arrest for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and the betrayal of James and Lily Potter" I was shocked but slowly started laughing loudly as I was taken away.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_Dumbledore's P.O.V_

I walked down privet drive slowly mourning the loss of Lily and James. I saw a tabby cat on the corner of the street. So I smiled and said "I should have known I would have seen you hear. Professor McGonagal" When she had transformed back into herself she said "Albus is it true? The rumours?" I nodded sadly "And Lily and James as well?" I nodded again and said "I'm afraid so" She was silent for a few minutes then she said "And you are leaving him with these muggles? From the stories I have heard from Lily they are not fit to raise a child. They are-" "The only family he has" I said cutting her off. "And the child? He will be famous there wont be a child in our world who doesn't know his name" She said. "And he will be better of away from all of that... Until he is ready" I said in return. We waited a few moments until she said "Where is he then?" She asked "Hagrid is bringing him" I replied. "Hagrid?" She practically yelled "You would trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" I turned to her and said "I would trust Hagrid with my life" At that very moment there was a roar in the air and I saw Hagrid land on the grass not to far away on what I recognised as Sirius' motorcycle. "Ahh Hagrid I hope the trip was all right" He nodded at me "It was fine professor Dumbledore sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we where flyin over Bristol" He handed him to me and I put him gently on the doorstep. "Good luck... Harry Potter"

_No ones P.O.V_

As Albus Dumbledore left Harry Potter on the doorstep of his aunt and uncles he regretfully did not notice that the address was not 4 Privet Drive. And was instead 4 Prevet Drive.

As the morning came a 10 year old girl with long Ginger hair and big Black glasses over her Green eyes came to the door for the milk that was out side and instead found a one year old baby. "Aunty there's a baby at the door" She yelled. As her aunt came to the door and saw the small child that had obviously been left there all night she picked him up and said "Oh dear who, would leave a poor innocent baby on a strangers door?" She looked around hoping to see someone who could tell her who left the child. "Oh Mum can we keep him?" The Ginger haired girl asked. The mother laughed and said "All right Amy if your brothers and sisters agree then he can stay but if they don't then we will have to send him to an orphanage" Amy nodded and said "I'll go gather Onee-Chan's (1) and Onii-Chan's (2) so we can decided" As she ran of to get her brothers and sisters her mother took out her wand and transfigured a glass into a crib putting it next to her one ½ year old niece's crib as she did so. Putting the baby inside she picked up the letter that she had up till now neglected to notice until now. It read

_Dear mister and Mrs Dursley_

_I regret to inform you that on October 31 your sister Lily Potter and her husband James Potter where killed by Lord Voldemort. As his only living relatives it now falls to you, to care for there one year old son Harry Potter. I am truly sorry for your loss_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

She raised an eyebrow and said to the sleeping baby "So your Harry Potter hmm?" She shook her head "No matter if you live with us we will give you a new name" She said smiling. "Aunty I got them all there in the living room" "Okay Amy lets go ask them"

They walked into the living room and sat down in front of her six children. "Okay kids. Today when Amy went to get the milk. She instead found a baby on the doorstep and she has asked if I could adopt him as my nephew and your little brother. But first I would like to ask would you like him to stay or not?" They looked at each other and where about to speak until she said "A show of hands who would like hands who would like him to stay?" Three hands raised into the air "All opposed?" Another three hands raised into the air "Hmm we have a tie" She said looking around the room. She was about to say something until a noise from a baby monitor made her smile "Jessica come and take him" She said to her oldest niece. After Jessica had taken him she walked into the kitchen and came back into the living room a few minutes later with her youngest niece Morgan. "Now Morgan shall be the last voter. If she does cry then he has to go. If not he stays" They all nodded and Jessica past Harry back to her aunt. Morgan looked at the new arrival and looked confused until the baby in her mothers arms woke up and looked at her. She started babbling to him in baby talk and smiled when he babbled back. There aunt smiled and said "Looks like we have a new addition to the family" Her children smiled some of them not as happy as she would have liked and she said "So who wants to name him?" At that everyone perked up and started say all at once "I do I do!" Until Amy said "Hey I found him so I get to name him" Everyone nodded it was only fair after all. "Okay Amy then what's his name?" Abby paused for a moment before saying "Kin. His name is Kin" There mother smiled and said "Well then welcome to the family Kin Delirus"

A/N: YAY first chapter done I have always wanted a little brother. Harry will grow up with my family and be just like MMEEE... I pity Hogwarts. Well byeeeee.

(1): Onee-Chan is Big Sister.

(2): Onii-Chan is Big Brother.


End file.
